Magneto
Erik "Magnus" Lensher (Codename: Magneto) is a former friend of Professor Xavier, and the founder and leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants. Portrayals Magneto can either be portrayed as a dangerous adversary or a helpful ally, often times both. He also maintains his status as the leader of the Brotherhood. Powers Magneto can create magnetic fields and control metal. This also allows him to fly. His powers are also so strong that he's one of the strongest Mutants in the world. History X-Men Evolution Father-Son Outing Going back to his plans for Mutant supremacy after the defeat of Apocalypse, Magneto has Sabertooth try and recruit X-23 to the Brotherhood from his hidden base, the Savage Lands. Rising Tensions Magneto learns that the mission was a failure, but he also learns about Wolverine's son, Liger. He then councils with Mystique about finding a way to start the war. Prelude to Horror Magneto had Sabertooth go to the mansion with a chip he'd invented that shielded his thoughts, and he had false information that said that he'd attack the White House. After Sabertooth was tossed away, Magneto exclaimed that the war would begin in a week. Darkest Day He has Mystique capture Charles while he's in Washington and then has a new recruit named Nos turn himself into Xavier. Magneto then tries to recruit Jim to his cause, but Jim's determined not to, but he does pretend to be interested after he finds out that the X-Men are coming. Once the X-Men rescue Jim and Charles, Magneto lets them go as he's aware that all together, they're too strong, but he keeps an eye on Jim, who he considers the weak link in the chain. Dark Future Future After Apocalypse returns and kills many X-Men and members of the Brotherhood, Magneto joins with what's left of the X-Men and several humans to fight Apocalypse. He has a new Mutant named Timewarp bring Laura and Kurt back from the past to have them warn the X-Men. He then explains what happened to them, and that's when Jean, controlled by Apocalypse, kidnaps Timewarp, Magneto reluctantly allows Nightcrawler and X-23 to help. When they attack, Magneto wraps Archangel's wings around him to stop him from fighting, and Nightcrawler and X-23 manage to return to their own time and warn the X-Men. The Greatest Adventure With the War averted, Magneto assigned Mystique to either recruit Jim to the Brotherhood or kill him. Return to Weapon XI Magneto later learned from Mystique that Weapon XI had kidnapped the X-Men, and Magneto promised to arrive there in the afternoon and asked Mystique to ask Wolverine, who he assumed was there, to prep the Blackbird. Magneto then went with Wolverine to Weapon XI. When Deadpool and Sabertooth blocked their way, Magneto used his powers to hold Deadpool's guns in front of him, and Deadpool gave up. Magneto then saves the X-Men. His path is blocked by a now monstrous Liger, but he eventually remembers who he is and helps them escape. Hulk Smash Magneto later attempts to gain control of the Hulk. After the capture of the Hulk, he ended up also capturing Nightcrawler, Rogue, and Liger. Magneto then says that he's going to help the Hulk and give him the offer to join the Brotherhood. He then went off to talk to Banner. Once there, Magneto extended his offer to help Banner gain control of the Hulk. He then tricks Banner into going into the Enhancer, which makes him more submissive to Magneto's orders. Magneto then sicks Hulk on the heroes before Hulk snaps out of it and escapes. After Hulk destroys the base and escapes with the heroes, Magneto terminates his plans for the Hulk and exclaims that if he never sees Hulk again it will be too soon. Return of Captain America After the return of Captain America, Magneto recognized a moment of weakness for Jim and confronted him. Magneto then promised Jim that if he joined him, he would either make Jim essentially mortal or Rogue immortal. This won Jim's favor, and he joined the Brotherhood. Betrayal After this, Magneto learns that Liger's in place and makes him suspicious of the X-Men when Laura and Kurt are whispering to each other. When Jim demands a reassignment, Magneto agrees, promising Jim the chance to kill Gambit. Category:X-Men Category:X-Men Evolution Category:Generation X Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Mutants Category:Lehnsherrs Category:Fathers Category:Homo Superior